dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Games Reenactment
Cell Games Reenactment is a film that reenacts the events of the Cell Games the way the general public thinks they transpired, particularly in regards to Mr. Satan's involvement (despite the fact that the actual Cell Games battle was broadcasted well into Goku's fight with Cell, and many people witnessed Goku fighting on even grounds with Cell). It is featured in the Dragon Ball Z episode "The World Tournament". Overview The film was shown at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. All characters are depicted as actors in mascot costumes. It starts with Cell (played by K. Fujicka) announcing that he will destroy the world, with Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters appearing. They are shown fighting in the air with strings attached to their costumes. The next scene shows all the Z Fighters on the ground beaten and Mr. Satan (played by M. Hashimoto) showing up to challenge Cell. The film ends with Mr. Satan being the victor and the Z Fighters getting up admitting that they are not as good as him. The film is a complete embarrassment to the real Z Fighters; Android 18 does a double take at the film, and Goku chuckles and says "Well, it was ridiculous and... untrue, but it kept me entertained". Even Mr. Satan himself is embarrassed by it because of "how cheesy and low budget" it was, and how he neither gave his approval for its development nor was informed ahead of time that it was going to be broadcast. In the Kai version, Goku claims that the film was the "greatest he'd ever seen", and after the end of the film, adds that "at the end of the day, the most important thing was that Cell was defeated". Trivia *The logo for the reenactment is a parody of the Toei logo used at the beginning of most Dragon Ball Z movies.﻿ In the Funimation dub, the movie studio for this logo is literally named "Waves and Rocks". *Tien Shinhan and Yamcha are not shown in the beginning when all the Z Fighters are lined up to challenge Cell. However, both are shown in the scene where the Z Fighters appear defeated. *Android 16 is not shown in the film, even though he played a big role in the real event and interacted with Mr. Satan. The Cell Juniors, Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, and Future Trunks' death are also omitted. *Goku does not die in the reenactment, despite the fact that he did die in the real event. *Funimation's dub of the episode for Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters utilized members from TeamFourStar (producers of Dragon Ball Z Abridged) to voice the reenactment. This dub of the reenactment featured many in-jokes among the Dragon Ball fandom (such as "Vegeta" stating that Mr. Satan's coolness was "over 9000"). However, it was replaced with Funimation's original DBZ dub of the reenactment for the Toonami broadcast and all home video releases for unknown reasons. It is possible that Toei (who has a history among DBZA fans of issuing copyright strikes against the web series on YouTube) did not approve of this, which led to the change. Nonetheless, the voice of Nick "Lanipator" Landis, who voices Krillin in Dragon Ball Z Abridged remained at the end of the film when he told viewers to buy Mr. Satan's merchandise. *TeamFourStar alludes to the Home for Infinite Losers, a concept that does not exist in the uncensored dub of Dragon Ball Kai for which it was produced. Category:Events Category:World Tournament Saga